pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP034: Buizel Your Way Out Of This!
is the 34th episode of Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl. Episode Plot Brock admires his egg he got from the Contest. Suddenly, they see a man running with a fainted Bellsprout. They also see a man with a defeated Zigzagoon, so they ask him what happened. He reports that a Buizel attacked them and defeated his Pokémon. The heroes go to the river to capture that Buizel. They have nothing picked yet, even if Ash used Misty's lure. Brock and Ash tell they traveled together and now she is the Cerulean Gym Leader. Dawn wants to try to use it, but gets into a fight with Ash. Suddenly, Zoey appears with a fishing stick of her own. Ash and Dawn show her badges and ribbons. Zoey admires them, though she still has two ribbons. Zoey asks if Dawn will enter the Hearthome City Contest, so she confirms and thanks her, as she did not know where to go next. Zoey came to capture a Water-type Pokémon and Dawn mentions they are here because they heard a Buizel was here. Dawn gets her fishing stick and pulls the Pokémon, Buizel. Dawn sends Piplup to take care of it. Piplup starts by pecking, but misses. Piplup tries with BubbleBeam, but Buizel evades and retaliates with Water Gun. Piplup uses BubbleBeam once more, but Buizel negates it with Aqua Jet and attacks it. Buizel attacks again and defeats Piplup. Buizel wants Zoey to battle, so she sends Glameow. Glameow jumps and uses Shadow Claw, but misses. Buizel uses SonicBoom, but gets countered by Fury Swipes. Buizel uses Water Gun and hits Glameow. They both jump and collide with Aqua Jet and Shadow Claw, but Buizel is stronger and knocks Glameow. With another Aqua Jet, Buizel defeats Glameow. It is Ash's turn. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, but misses. Buizel uses SonicBoom, but Pikachu evades and with Quick Attack, but misses to hit Buizel. However, Pikachu hits it with Iron Tail. Buizel retaliates with SonicBoom and his Pikachu. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, negates Water Gun and hits Buizel. Ash throws his Poké Ball, but Buizel releases itself and attacks Pikachu with Aqua Jet. Pikachu is thrown into river. He goes to get on shore, but Buizel kicks Pikachu deep into water and throws him into Ash's head, defeated. Buizel took away the fishing sticks, so everyone goes to get it. Team Rocket also went fishing and Meowth cannot believe Buizel's power and thinks it would be ideal for rescuing the boss from shipwrecks. The heroes came to a waterfall and see the fishing sticks. They see Buizel is using Water Gun on rocks for some target practice. The Buizel spots them and uses Water Gun, but on a tree to get a berry. Ash tells him he will get him, but this causes him to be attacked by Aqua Jet, as a part of its training. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Ash "kicks" the waterfall, but results in failure. Dawn sends Piplup and uses Peck on the waterfall, but misses as well. Buizel jumps on the rocks. Ash, Pikachu and Piplup follow, though Ash and Pikachu fail. Next is the waterfall. Buizel uses Aqua Jet, then SonicBoom and Water Gun on the river. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, while Ash and Piplup jump, though the latter failed. Dawn calls it a day, but Piplup sees Buizel's look and becomes confident, then repears the training. It manages to succeed the training, but... ... but, Buizel gets caught by Team Rocket. Zoey is told they are the ones who steal Pokémon and concludes that they are zeroes. Ash sends Turtwig, who uses Razor Leaf to cut Buizel's net. Dawn gets the net, but falls into water, so Piplup pulls her to shore. Jessie sends Seviper and James his Carnivine, though they get attacked by Thunderbolt. Piplup uses BubbleBeam, while Buizel frees itself and uses Water Gun to blast them off. Dawn praises Piplup, but Buizel still wants a fight. So, Dawn wants still to capture it. Piplup uses BubbleBeam, though the attack gets countered by Water Gun and Piplup gets hit. Piplup goes to peck, but misses. Buizel uses SonicBoom, but Piplup evades, so Buizel tries with Aqua Jet, hitting Piplup. Buizel uses Water Gun, though Piplup dodges, but gets attacked by another Water Gun. Zoey gives advice to Dawn - to battle like it was a Contest. With this in hand, Dawn orders Piplup to spin and use BubbleBeam. This confuses Buizel. Piplup jumps and goes to peck, so Buizel goes to stop it with Aqua Jet, but gets beaten. Dawn throws her Poké Ball, but Buizel emerges. Buizel uses SonicBoom to hit Piplup and to throw it in water. Dawn orders it to stay in water, while Buizel charges with Aqua Jet. However, Piplup uses Whirlpool to stop the attack, then uses BubbleBeam to hit it. Dawn throws her Poké Ball once more and this time, succeeds! Dawn is pleased, but Piplup is too exhausted and faints. Zoey promises to return the fishing sticks and would stay to get herself a new Pokémon. Dawn would like her to catch a new Pokémon and Zoey tells her to be at Hearthome Contest. Debuts Pokémon Dawn's Buizel Move Aqua Jet Trivia *This is the 500th episode. *This is the only time Misty is mentioned in Diamond & Pearl series. *When Dawn caught Buizel, Ash said he would like to have it, which happened in DP055. Mistakes *Though it is not noticeable unless the episode is viewed in slow motion or frame by frame, one can see that for a split second there is an animation error in Zoey's left arm. *When Zoey's Glameow was fighting Buizel, Zoey told Glameow to use Fury Swipes to protect against Buizel's SonicBoom. Glameow struck six times, instead of the usual 2-5. Gallery Buizel negates the attack buizel05.jpg Buizel escapes the Ball DP034 1.jpg Zoey came for fishing DP034 2.jpg Buizel wants a battle DP034 3.jpg Buizel negates BubbleBeam DP034 4.jpg Buizel and Glameow collide DP034 5.jpg Pikachu attacks Buizel with Volt Tackle DP034 6.jpg Pikachu is thrown on Ash's face DP034 7.jpg Ash and Pikachu attack the watefall DP034 8.jpg Piplup and Buizel blast the balloon off DP034 9.jpg Dawn caught Buizel }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes